Crimson Roses
by IdunnoLawl
Summary: In the black depths of Remnant.. There is a demon arises from hell.. A demon that would be your worst and darkest nightmare...You cannot never unseen what you saw.. You cannot unheard what you heard.. Once you join, there is no coming back... This is not your ordinary fairytale story.. This is a chess where as you are the pawn.. And the queen was controlling you. Biker AU Gang..
1. Chapter 1

_**In collaboration of LordOda**_

 _ **We proudly present,**_

 _ **Crimson Roses**_

 _In the black depths of Remnant.. There is a demon arises from hell.._

 _A demon that would be your worst and darkest nightmare.._

 _He gained so many disciples that he created the most notorious and extremely violent biker gang in the world…_

 _If you dare to join their organization you will surely doubt yourself and have second thoughts about your decision.._

 _When you saw the malicious glint in their eyes and menacing villainous smiles.._

 _You will surely flinch and wet on your pants fleeing from their faces and running to your mom._

 _Monsters are usually found under the bed or your walk in closet, but this organization proves that the real monster are in front of you.._

 _Greeting you by the ferocious façade and violent crimes that will make you puke until your body dehydrated.._

 _In case if you are wondering what is the name of the main protagonists, let me start.._

 _Her codename was Dragonborn… The reason why? Because she is the next in line for the throne, daughter of the Supreme Dragon.. Her angelic looks can quickly capture your beating heart.. But beware for looks can be deceiving.._

 _When somebody touches her golden locks, you will be surely sent out through hell without second thought, wherein the demon will greet you with his pleasing yet disturbing grin.._

 _The next one.. Was the police officer goes on with the nickname Hidden Paw.. She was the woman with few words.. Calm and collected as always.. But beware if you plan on kidnapping her love.. You might reconsider it.. For she has a hidden paw waiting for you to show up and scratch your face.. Making you whimper in agony.._

 _In this story.. She is hopelessly in love with Snow White..She will take a bullet just for her safety..Snow White makes her world colorful and fun.. She even encourages her on being a journalist.. But in the end she gave that dream and become a police officer.. She has a reason.. But it is unknown.. 'Till we read this story.._

 _This one.. Was not an ordinary rich heiress.. Instead, she came from the mud of poverty.. She might be poor but she rose up when somebody offered a hand for her to get up and face these challenges and this disease of her's.. She goes on the nickname of Snow White… Why? That's what her family calls her even though they were poor.._

 _But they eventually became rich…But her disease worsened and the threat of her family's lives increases. They are walking on a tightrope, they've balanced everything and hope to cross to the end.. But they have threats on whether they are going to fall to their doom or cross without second thoughts.. But little do we know somebody is shaking the pole… And that is the demon.._

 _And the last.. The most brutal and violent character that goes on the nickname of Reaper.. During her childhood days, she is the most cheerful and bubbly girl but as the time flies by, she eventually change by her exposure of the violent organization… Just like her father, she turned to a demon.._

 _But when Snow White came into her life.. She reminded her the meaning of life and she even brings color on her monochrome heart.. But it didn't last long… Because we lack information about her… They are so many mysteries about her…. That I even dared to ask.._

 _Back to the notorious biker gang.. If you join them, you will not be able to be yourself anymore.. You cannot undo your actions.. You cannot unsee what you have seen.. You cannot unhear what you heard…. And most of all you cannot spit the darkness of them.. For they immediately treat you as a traitor and a whistleblower… Thus, your death will be fast but not that pleasing to see.._

 _You will be devoured by their darkness and will hallucinate things that doesn't exist in the real place.. You will hear voices ringing in your ears… They will drive you crazy.._

 _For the gang was not for the weak stomachs but for the strongest one.._

 _There are 7 billion on the world.. Meaning to say there are 7 billion stories to tell.. But this story is one of the kind.._

 _This is the kind of story that are not meant for the weak hearted and I'll warn you.. If you want to read it and so be it.._

 _This is story that will be called as …_

 _Crimson Roses.._

A/N: Read this.. In this story there would be Arc 1 Arc 2 and so on and so forth.. It will be gonna be bloody and gory.. And no, the girls would not just be like that.. Y'know this is not your ordinary fairytale like and fluffy story.. This is me and LordOda's story

This is a gory story with a slice of action and top with lemon.. Pairing? I know what you see.. Again let me repeat Bloody Chess, with Weiss on the middle and the two girls are fighting for love.. Maybe I can add bumbleby but we will never know..

If you do not like that then so be it.. I don't care.. But if you like this story then congratulations let me be your friend.. The cover art by Crypticspider (deviantart)

Arc 1, arc 2 and interlude 1 would all be backstory..

-Laters-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In collaboration with LordOda.. Crimson Roses.**

The afternoon breeze gently blew across the customer's body as they all take a nice relaxing meal. Some of them asked for a newly brewed cup of coffee, with their hands handled the white cup in the air. This was like a 80's themed diner though at that time it was in the era of 90's. No more hippie styled clothes nor apple haircut. It was all cool and eye pleasing, though some of the style still exist as of today.

"Raven! Take the order on table number seven!" The brunette waitress in the retro diner exclaimed at her fellow waitress. Her eyes were full of annoyance and irritation due to the crowd that are so ravenous and too impatient to even wait until the waiters take their orders.

Raven just rolled her eyes at her just as she rolled her roller blades. The wheels kissed the ground, making it roll without exerting too much effort. Meaning to say that the floor was well polished and the janitor doesn't even leave a stray of mud or dirt.

Her eyes were greeted by the familiar quiff styled blonde haircut that was only possessed by the man in black leather jacket making him looked like James Dean.

She let out a sigh of annoyance, making her looked irritated by the appearance of the man. Sure, who else would be annoyed if somebody visits you everyday at your work, ordering the same thing, while flirting at you, and what kind of flirt? The cheesy one! So cheesy that rats would probably die because of the cheesiness. Even she cannot endure it.

Taiyang saw her when he heard the roller blades coming nearer to him. He smiled at the thought and even let a squalid wink at her, causing the latter to be disgusted at the sight of it. She grabbed her handy dandy pocket notebook and her half inked black ballpen. The blonde man began to open his mouth to order his meal, his words were on the edge of his tongue, but before he could say anything the young lass quickly said;

"Bacon with eggs, drink is coffee. On the way." She irritably said and motioned her wrist at her face, glancing at her fake and cheap wristwatch.

"Hey, I wasn't even gonna say anything!" The blonde guy exclaimed at her, but not too loud to drawn attention to the crowd. He arced one of his eyebrow as he complain.

The complaint reached the girl's ears, just as she began to rolled off again. She decided to retort and deal with this jerk. A jerk that was pleading for attention coming directly at Raven.

She turned about 90 degrees as she ferociously shot glares at him. "I already know what is your usual." She retorted in a very atrocious way. Not even hospitable for customers. The retro's core value was; 'The customers did not come here to serve but to be served'. But the latter didn't have a damn care about that.

"But why did you pick your notebook and pretended to be ready at taking down notes?" He reasoned as he clench and unclench his fist located at the top of the red round table.

The ravenette smirked and tilted her head towards Taiyang. She slowly motioned to the table and her arms rested at top of that object. She was three inches closer to him, she moved a bit closer to him making her looked like she was about to kiss the latter. The blonde was shocked and closed at her movements on that time.

"To piss you off.." The ravenette seductively whisper to the latter and immediately came back to her position before She rolled her wheels again and obviously not eager to serve the blonde.

Back to the latter.. He was shocked and disappointed at the same time. He cannot sink those early events in his mind. But after approximately 5 minutes, he felt the blood rushing through his veins. He tried to calm down by exhaling deeply and patiently wait for the order.

Taiyang was a simple and a kind young man. He may be a flirt and making him look a good for nothing man. But in his core soul he is a respectful and highly valued kindness towards people. But even the kindest people keep skeletons in the closet. He have a secret.. A secret that can bring his angelic reputation on the dump. And you may ask what is it?

Well it was a pretty tough one. But let me spill the beans for ya... He was the leader and creator of the most notorious and violent gang in the world. The organization that proves that the real monster is in front of you. Not under your bed nor located at your closet.

He created that organization for a person like him, once lost and have a breakdown, caused by the sudden accident of his lovable father, followed by his mother remarrying a man that have one kid. At first glance, his mother thought that he would accept his step father, judging on how understandable and open minded he is. But no, he decided to build a wall that separates him and his family.

The cold blood rushed through his veins as his heart pumps ice, his cheerful and innocent façade were replaced by cold demeanor.

The distant relationship from his family grew worse when his ex girlfriend broke up with him. Stating that he was not jealous but paranoid at her. He started to become paranoid to his girlfriend when he lost his father. He had a mental breakdown, he locked himself to his room, falling down to his knees and pleading to someone to stop the misery. Yet it became even worse than you ever experience.

He was like a lone wolf seeking for attention, tender loving and care. He tried to find it with his fellow friends. But none of them doesn't payed attention to him. He started to be a violent person. He was once the teacher's pet, consistent straight A and an honor student. But that all went into a trash.

That was the time when he finally snapped, his pure alabaster soul turned into charcoal black one. His mother and stepfather died in a traffic accident. When this devastating news reached the boy's ears he did not shed a tear nor produced a sniffle. All the trials and all the obstacles he past, there is no time to cry. He did not give a damn care for his stepfather but he did care deeply for his mother. But his fragile interior was now toughened. He leave his stepbrother in the care of a close relative of his second father.

During his senior days, he always wore a black hoodie, completed with a black leather jacket. He always put on the hood to shroud his blizzard like face. He doesn't speak nor even attempt to hang out with other boys. He focuses on being violent and merciless because a demon has been awakened inside of his comatose soul.

He created the gang when he graduated senior high school, he doesn't proceed on achieving his dream to be a mechanical engineer. Instead he focuses on creating the soon to be violent gang.

They started as a group approximately 10 members. But over the years they've recruited more and more individuals, thus making them the world largest criminal organization.

You will surely know them, every evening or morning. The news always talks about them, even in the newspaper. Talking about recent salvages of traitors or whistleblowers, organized drug deals and even more disgusting crimes. The police forces was ready to give up on catching the mysterious leader. But they couldn't, even though the organization was unstoppable and have a high momentum. They have to stop it.. Otherwise the world would not be that pleasing to live in.

The polices have some hard time on tracing the creator, they even went little far.. They even investigates in the remote provinces and excluded places, in hopes of searching and capturing the Sun Dragon but little do we know the creator was wearing the sheep's clothing and putting his innocent and angelic façade.

Taiyang was lost in his senses as he look in the diner's tiny window. The scenery was vivacious in a jubilant way. There was a nearby playground with many youth playing lively, some of them grew exhausted and decided to rest on a nearby oak wooden bench. This was a very nice scene for someone old and decided to spend the rest of his life in a peaceful and exquisite place.

It didn't take too long for him to be startled by the sudden slam of the silver tray. He flinched and was shocked at this, his eyes diverted to the raven haired waitress. He let out a smirk and his trademark wink at her. The latter just rolled her eyes then proceeded on taking orders to their 'valuable customers'.

The blonde grabbed the fork with his left hand and the silver knife with his right hand. Cutting it to bite sizes pieces as he averted his gaze to the mouth-watering food. Bacon is only the reason on why people can't be vegetarians. He put a piece of that certain food on his mouth as his evil thoughts slowly invade his wicked mind. He is the mastermind of his organization, he has to think on some criminal operations and monitor if somebody wants to betray the gang.

But he brushes those away as he was having this leisurely time to spend at this diner and meet everyday the only one who captured his lonesome heart, Raven. He always been in here, time to time, he even witnessed the construction of this place. When he was tired and needed to grab a bite he always goes at this diner. Surely the staff already know him and they've treat him as their own brother. But when the staff needed new applicants. Raven came along and joined.

The first time they've each other was the moment that his violent heart beats again for a person. The black haired girl possesses an exotic beauty, her mesmerizing red eyes captured his heart the most.

Back to the story. Raven finished taking orders and serving customers. Finally she could finally take a break at her job. She opened the door for employees and decided to change on her casual attire after that, her fellow employees tag along.

"Hey, Raven! The cute boy on table seven wants to talk with you~" The other waitress sang the last sentences teasingly to Raven as she fold her waitress attire and put it on her bag.

She hissed at the tease of her workmate followed by the other tease of her other workmates. She loudly slammed her bag on the bench as she crossed her arms in a parallel way, her eyes are full of annoyance and irritation toward her workmates. She arced one of her eyebrows and tried to reason them.

"Excuse me? Let me get you all straight I am not interested on someone I do not know. Maybe he was a good for nothing man, irresponsible. An abuser and most of all maybe he have a darkest secret. By the looks of it, he is not a fine man. Heck he even winked at me. Disgusting ew.." She exclaimed loudly, it even dominates the whole room. Loud enough to even hear at the other side of the door.

Silences were one of the elements that filled the room along with the coldness of her aura. She sounded very serious as they can tell by her flaring red eyes. The ravenette let out a sigh of annoyance as she slowly walking towards the wooden, clothed with black colored door.

Her bare right hand was on the top of the door knob made of copper, slowly twisting it and was ready to open the door when somebody nudged her.

"Raven.. Y'know what they've said about; 'Don't judge the book by its cover'? Why not just give him a shot?" The girl tried to reason out to her fellow workmate. "Even though you see him as a flirt but you do not see what is in his heart.." The latter just broke her gaze and then lowered her head as she diverted her gaze to the well- polished floor. But her ears were listening attentively.

After the wholesome speech about the 'Don't Rely on First Impressions and Not Judging Persons.' She decided to open her mind and give a thought on it.

She let out a heavy sigh as she said that she was going to give him a shot. When the other staffs heard her, they cheered for her, some even jump for joy and some are like overacting, like they've have some sort of convulsion.

She irritably rolled her eyes until she grabbed the door knob, then twisted it, in a abashed manner and slamming it angrily like she was gonna crack the door. She instantly noticed the blonde flirt that been noticeably annoying everyday.

The ravenette grabbed the white striped retro chair. Without hesitation she sits and decided to make an eye contact with the blonde. Taiyang started to open his mouth again, but was later interrupted by the waitress, AGAIN. (Yes, with matching caps lock.)

"3:00, Orlando's Cafe."The latter fiercely said at him, not daring to break the eye contact or even make locomotor movements. "PM or AM?" The blonde asked her a very preposterous question. "No, try AM. Of course dummy, even my rooster is still asleep at that time." Taiyang nodded in reply.

"Don't be late." The waitress announce in a silently but blood curdling voice only resulting the latter to smirk and lastly grinned at her. He glanced at his golden watch and decided to stand. He fixed his attire before proceeding on styling his hair. He grabbed his chewing gum and removed the wrapper. He put it in his mouth and detached his aviator sunglasses to the leather jacket's upper left pouch. He put it on and said to the irritated waitress.

"See you later sweetheart." Through his voice, he confidently delivered that statement, without even stammering or without a hint of shyness in his voice. After that he proceeded on walking to the exit door.

'What a flirt.' Raven thought as she stand and began cleaning the plate and silverware. 'What?! Sweet heart?!' Her eyes widened in shocked as her mind continues to process all the things he said earlier. 'My mom doesn't even call me like that?!"

Next thing you knew is that the scream echoed the building and it is audible even outside, loud enough to hear the blonde and smirking at the thought of this. While the customers got angry at her sudden outburst. Blame her for her late reaction. Maybe after all she started to be attracted to that guy. After all, opposites do attract. But beware for there is no innocent wolf, lurking into the shadows and impatiently waiting for its next victim..

 **A/N:**

 **IDL-** Just as I've said in the prologue. The first 2 arcs would all be backstories of the main character, supporting characters and etc. But don't worry the 4 gals would be introduce in this arc, especially Ruby and Yang.

Some other information, Taiyang is in senior high school when his father died, her mother remarries another man and that is his stepfather. He had a stepbrother, and that is Qrow. He despises his mother for remarrying someone, but he care deeply for her. As for her unknown ex girlfriend, he started to get paranoid and was afraid of losing his prized possession, blame the accident of his father.

As for Raven, she came from a family of farmers. She is poor so she decided to have part time job. Anyways hope you like it!

 **Note from LordOda:** Everyone I am happy that you have been reading our story and I would be the first to say sorry on the slow release, my partner and I live in different nations and have full plates so finding time to get together and brainstorm or write is hard, so I ask for your patience in this endeavor. Thank you all again for reading Crimson Roses!


End file.
